batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Oswald Cobblepot (Gotham)
Oswald Cobblepot, alias Pingüino, es un mafioso que trabajó a las ordenes Fish Mooney, Salvatore Maroni y Carmine Falcone hasta que logró hacerse con control de las mafias de la ciudad. Es interpretado por Robin Lord Taylor. Primera Temporada Ascenso al poder Oswald comenzó como un mafioso de baja categoría a las ordenes de Fish Mooney. Apodado Pingüino por su aspecto desgarbado y un tanto grotesco, él comenzo a pasarle información sobre su jefa a Renee Montoya y Crispus Allen. Eventualmente fue descubierto y condenado a morir a manos de James Gordon por orden Carmine Falcone, sin embargo logro sobrevivir al aceptar convertirse en el contacto de Gordon dentro de la mafia''Pilot'' Por unos días él escapa de Gotham''Selina Kyle'' hasta que finalmente regresa con un plan para hacerse de poder. Gracias a su astucia él obtiene un trabajo en restaurant italiano de Salvatore Maroni, al cual planeaba utilizar como trampolín para escalar posiciones en el bajo mundo criminal de la ciudad.The Balloonman thumb|left|250px Fiel a su promesa él le advierte a Gordon sobre la guerra que se desataría entre Falcone y Maroni por el control del distrito Arkham. Además el lleva a cabo varias acciones para ganarse la confianza de su nuevo patrón''Arkham'' Luego de confesarle a Maroni quien era en verdad y para quien habia trabajado, Oswald consige pasar un prueba de lealtad y a partir de ese momento comienza a formar parte del circulo de confianza del mafioso''Viper'' Más adelante él irrumpe en el DPGC para evitar el arresto de Gordon por su “asesinato”.Spirit of the Goat Cuando Falcone y los suyos descubren que Oswald estaba vivo y trabajando para Maroni una guerra se desata hasta que ambos mafiosos deciden ponerle fin. Tras acabar con la mano derecha de Maroni Oswald se convierte en su hombre de mayor confianza, sin embargo sin que nadie lo supiera el Pingüino en realidad estaba trabajando a las órdenes de Falcone desde que le revelo que Fish Mooney estaba obrando en su contra.Penguin’s Umbrella Doble espía Con la protección de Maroni, y en secreto la de Falcone, Oswald descubre que Fish Mooney tenía a alguien infiltrado dentro de la organización de Falcone.The Mask No pasa mucho hasta que él contacta a la espía llamada Liza y para su sorpresa él le pide seguir trabajando para Fish sin contárselo a nadie ya que esto podría costarle la vida, Harvey Dent sin embargo poco a poco él comienza a revelarle a Falcone la existencia del espía en su organización LoveCraft Tiempo despues es encerrado en prisión por orden de Maroni para que aprendiese un poco de humildad y para recordarle que a pesar de ser un mono inteligente, seguía siendo un mono.Rogue’s Gallery Su farsa casi es descubierta cuando Jack Gruber ataca el restaurant de Maroni. Finalmente le confiesa a Falcone la verdad sobre Liza por lo que este la termina matando cuando Fish Mooney se atreve finalmente a desafiarlo.What The Little Bird Told Him Tras el derrocamiento de Fish, Oswald obtiene el control de su antiguio bar y en ese periodo ayuda a Jim en un caso de corrupción en el DPGC. Tras un intento fallido de la mafiosa por asesinarlo''Welcome back, Jim Gordon, ella le revela a Maroni la verdad sobre Oswald. Furioso, Maroni intenta asesinarlo encerrándolo en una trituradora de automóviles, pero nuevamente gracias a su ingenio él logra escapar otra vez de la muerte.The fearsome Dr. Crane'' El Pingüino Con el antiguo bar de Fish en su poder como recompensa por su lealtad, y con la publica protección de Falcone, Oswald remodela el lugar para comenzar a hacer dinero''The Scarecrow'' pero sus ideas de negocios arruinan la asistencia al bar. Por ese motivo Falcone decide enviarle a Butch para que le diese una mano con el negocio.The Blind Fortune Teller Necesitando encontrar el secreto del poder del Comisionado Loeb, Gordon recurre a Oswald para pedirle su ayuda. Exprimiendo sus contactos, el Pingüino logra dar con el paradero de la información que Jim estaba buscando, sin embargo logra obtener un favor a futuro del parte del detective. Everyone has a Cobblepot Oswald da inicio a un plan para acabar con Maroni y sus tenientes. Para eso él compra secretamente el restaurant favorito del mafioso Beasts of Prey y contrata los servicios del segundo sicario más famoso de Falcone. Para su infortunio una noche Maroni visita su club y termina revelándole a su madre la clase de hijo que tenia. Esas acciones alteran severamente a su madre por lo que Oswald decide adelantar drásticamente sus planes para acabar con su antiguo empleador. Under the Knife Con todo preparado el Pingüino da inicio a su plan para acabar con Maroni, sin embargo su verdadero objetivo con esa acción era desatar una guerra entre Falcone y Maroni. The Anvil or the Hammer Cuando el poder de Falcone comienza a mermar Oswald intenta asesinarlo con sus propias manos pero eventualmente es arrestado por Gordon. Eventos posteriores lo llevan a convertirse en prisionero y quedar a merced de la reaparecida Fish Mooney; sin embargo cuando la guerra de bandas alcanza su punto más álgido él vence a Fish en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y sin Falcone y Maroni en su camino Oswald termina convirtiéndose en el nuevo “Rey de Gotham”. All Happy Families are alike Segunda temporada El Rey de Gotham Al cabo de un mes el Pingüino y varios de sus colaboradores se hicieron con todo el poder de las mafias en Gotham. Aun lidiando con que gente que lo rechazaba él envió a Gordon a cobrar una deuda a cambio de cumplirle un gran favor. A modo de retribución él y Zsasz le hicieron una visita al Comisionado Loeb y discutieron sobre su futuro. Damned If You Do Con la atención de la ciudad centrada en un grupo de maniacos, Oswald recibió la desagradable visita de Harvey Bullock. El detective además de hacerle burlas, lo amenazó para asegurarse de que no tramara nada en contra de Jim Gordon. Además le dejó en claro de que algún día se vengaría por lo de Fish; al final Harvey se retiró dejándolo sumamente ofendido. The Last Laugh Personalidad A primera vista Cobblepot parece ser tímido, servil, y algo así como un adulador. En realidad él es un sociópata ambicioso y astuto que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para obtener el poder. A pesar de su hambre de poder, Cobblepot es paciente y usa su inteligencia para inventar planes detallados para alcanzar sus metas. Virtualmente cada movimiento que hace es premeditado, hasta cierto punto. Incluso cuando las cosas no salen exactamente como planea, Cobblepot es muy hábil para inventar sobre la marcha. Entre las partes más oscuras de la personalidad de Cobblepot esta su tenacidad por la violencia. Él está más que dispuesto a matar a alguien cuando siente que es necesario y lo hace sin piedad ni remordimiento. Él habla con una sonrisa constante, a menudo hablando rápido y débil, con niveles que varían entre la adulación y el sarcasmo. Al principio, cuando lo llamaban Pingüino él se enfurecía hasta el punto de llevarlo a matar, pero más tarde, se decidió aceptar el apodo. Curiosidades *Dada su personalidad y su apariencia, que distan de ser parecidas al personaje del comic, muchos fans llegaron a suponer que en verdad él se convertiría en el Guasón, pero esa teoría fue desmentida por el propio Robin Lord Taylor. *Danny DeVito, fanático confeso de la serie, declaro estar encantado por la actuación de Robin Lord Taylor. *Algo curioso sobre esta version de Oswald Cobbelpot es que al igual que al de Danny DeVito es que no le gustaba que le dijieran pinguino y al igual que el de DeVito este después prefiere que le digan pinguino Galería Primera temporada 29197.jpg 29286.jpg 4106775-gotham_102_upstateroadsideautoparts_1487_hires2.jpg 4114983-gotham_103_gothamstreetalley_3311_hires2.jpg 4114984-gotham_103_italianrestaurant_3375_hires2.jpg 31556.jpg Gotham_106_Penguin_sHouse_8782_hires2_595_slogo.jpg GAM.jpg GFA.jpg CgJs4U1.jpg HAxggvv.jpg JMvuE5S.jpg FW1m4I2.jpg R3oP5cT.jpg WTvaJtT.jpg Gotham_105_italianrestaurant_7178_hires1.jpg 27333.jpg Ssa5sLa.jpg 35478.jpg 35477.jpg 35479.jpg 35480.jpg Segunda temporada Gotham_S2E1b.jpg Gotham_S2E1e.jpg Gotham_S2E1j.jpg Referencias }} Categoría:Personajes de Gotham